


Am dunkelsten ist die Nacht vor der Dämmerung

by Elquist



Category: Geisterjäger John Sinclair - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental vampire encounter, Escape from jail, Homophobic Language, M/M, Minor Character(s), Nightmares, Road Trips
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elquist/pseuds/Elquist
Summary: Eigentlich hatte Flemming geplant, am kommenden Morgen weiterhin im Gefängnis zu sitzen – aber wenigstens in einem mit etwas humanerer Politik als dem letzten. Aber nach dieser Nacht steht seine seit Jahren auf acht Quadratmeter beschränkte Welt Kopf. Da ist der andere Gefangene, Oliver Barnes, mit seiner gelassenen Ruhe und seinen Muskelbergen das krasse Gegenteil von Ethan "Halt endlich die Fresse, Mann" Flemming, der sie beide aus dem Transporter befreit, erst der Anfang, und die Vampire – You read that fucking right! –, die sie fast umbringen, noch nicht das Ende.Aber Flemming war schon immer Mitläufer, und Barnes ist, wenn er sich das in dem ganzen Chaos überlegt, auch echt nicht die schlechteste Option zum Hinterherlaufen.





	Am dunkelsten ist die Nacht vor der Dämmerung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatRoofDance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatRoofDance/gifts).



> Wer eine Stunde und was für Horror und deutsche Hörspiele übrig hat, kann sich ohne viel Sinclair-Vorwissen die _Die Bräute des Vampirs_ auf Spotify anhören. Es ist die einzige Folge, in der diese beiden Charaktere vorkommen.
> 
> England, frühe 2010er. Flemming und Barnes lernen sich im Transporter kennen, der sie von einem Gefängnis ins andere bringen soll. Sie biegen auf eine lange, dunkle Landstraße. Weiter hinten auf dieser Landstraße steht ein Wagen mit gelöschten Lichtern. Darin sitzen Jesper und Zack, Komplizen von Barnes, die ihn rausholen wollen.  
> Gleichzeitig entführt ein Mann in einem Auto eine junge Frau, die ihn vor einigen Jahren mit ihren Freundinnen in Rumänien begraben hat – nun ist er als Vampir zurück. Als die Frau einen Transporter auf sie zukommen sieht, versucht sie das Auto von der Straße zu drängen, doch während der Transporter verunglückt, schafft der Mann es weiter zu der nahgelegenen Burg, wo er die Frau in eine Vampirin verwandelt. Parallel setzt sich John Sinclair, Sonderermittler vom Yard, Feind von allem Übernatürlichen, auf die Spur des Vampirs und der inzwischen zwei verschwundenen Frauen.  
> Zurück zu Flemming und Barnes – sie befreien sich unverletzt aus dem zerstörten Transporter und werden von Jesper und Zack aufgesammelt. Barnes verkündet zu Flemmings Überraschung, ihn auf die Flucht mitnehmen zu wollen. Vorher müssten sie allerdings den beiden Zeugen in dem Wagen folgen, der sie fast gerammt hat, und gegebenenfalls beseitigen. Doch auf der Burg werden sie von der Vampirin überrascht und Jesper und Zack verwandelt. Barnes rettet Flemming das Leben. Gerade, als Sinclair mit Verstärkung eintrifft, gelingt ihnen die Flucht.

**Am dunkelsten ist die Nacht vor der Dämmerung**

 

 ****Sie entkommen aus einem der schmalen Fenster, ein längliches Stück Beinahe-Dunkelheit in der Schwärze der Burg. Flemming passt in seiner flatternden Panik und mit seinem schmalen Kreuz ganz leicht hindurch, aber Barnes muss sich anstrengen, muss Bauch und Schultern einziehen.

Er wartet zwei Meter unten im dunklen, kühlen Gras auf ihn. Das Adrenalin peitscht Flemming noch immer durch die Adern, jagt ihm das Herz gegen die Rippen und das Blut in den Kopf, und seine Lungen brennen vor Panik und herrlich kühler frischer Luft, aber er bleibt, statt blind in Richtung Wald zu rennen, der als schwarze Wand in der Nacht liegt.

Überall sind Cops. Die Lichtkegel ihrer Taschenlampen. Nur noch nicht hier.

Barnes landet neben ihm im weichen Gras. Einen Moment steht er nach vorn gelehnt da, hält seine Balance. Er ist ganz still, als lausche er. Flemming kann sein Gesicht in der Dunkelheit nicht richtig sehen. Im Transporter hat er ihn auf höchstens ein Viertel geschätzt, vielleicht sogar eher die Mutter, aber jetzt wirkt er wirklich dunkel. Flemmings nackte Hände und ihre orangene Gefängniskleidung sind die einzig hellen Flecken hier.

Aus den kalten steinernen Eingeweiden der Burg hallen Schüsse und Schreie und dann wildes, unmenschliches, übermenschliches Gebrüll. Jeder Zentimeter von Flemmings Körper ist mit Gänsehaut überzogen. Seine Nackenhaare stehen hoch. Er hat echt Schiss, sich doch noch nasszumachen.

„Wir müssen weg!“, japst er. „Zum Wald!“

Barnes nickt. Jedenfalls glaubt Flemming das. Er richtet sich auf und sagt: „Wirf dich hin, wenn ich’s sage.“ Seine Stimme ist heiser, grollend, ein krasser Gegensatz zu Flemmings hohem Wimmern.

Sie beginnen zu rennen.

 

-

 

Zuerst laufen sie vor dem weg, was sie in der Burg überfallen hat. Aber als sie im Wald sind und noch immer Schüsse hören, fällt Flemmings Panik von ihm ab und hinterlässt nur noch die Angst. Damit kommt er besser klar. Jetzt flüchten sie erstmal vor der Polizei.

Sie haben beide keine Lampe mehr. Die sind noch bei Jesper und Zack oder was immer von ihnen übrig ist, inzwischen.

Barnes spricht kaum. Er geht ein gutes Marschtempo, aber er rennt nicht. Biegt Zweige weg. Warnt ihn mit Grunzen vor Stolperfallen auf dem Boden. Ohne ihn hätte Flemming sich schon die Augen ausgestochen. Er sieht echt kaum was. Barnes hingegen, der Typ hat Nachtsicht.

„Eigentlich kann der Mensch gut im Dunkeln sehen“, sagt Flemming keuchend. „Wir reden uns bloß ein, dass wir es nicht können, weil wir die ganze Lichtverschmutzung gewöhnt sind, aber tatsächlich brauchen unsere Augen nur drei Sekunden, um sich auf Dunkelheit umzustellen.“

Barnes stapft vor ihm stumm durch raschelndes Laub. Flemming orientiert sich an seiner orangenen Gefangenenhose. Den schwarzen Hoodie, den Jesper ihm mitgebracht hat, verschmilzt seinen Oberkörper mit der Nacht. Flemming schätzt, dass sie jetzt schon mindestens zwei Meilen in den Wald sind. Eigentlich müssten sie bald mal wieder rauskommen, schließlich sind sie hier in England und nicht im Dschungel. Normalerweise wüsste er das hier wirklich zu schätzen: Freigang und frische Luft, so viel seine Lungen wollen. Im Gefängnis merkt man erst, wie sehr man das Land vermisst, und dann kommen einem die Jahre davor, die man in schmutzigen Großstädten verbracht hat, wie ein weiterer, lauterer Teil des Gefängnistraktes vor.

Um sie herum ist der Wald schwarz und still. Einmal hört er eine Eule, aber sonst nichts. Auch die Schüsse haben aufgehört. Irgendwo ganz weit weg zischt eine Straße. Sonst nur ihre Schritte und das Laub.

„Tut mir leid wegen Jesper und Zack“, sagt Flemming. Er japst. „Die schienen schon in Ordnung.“

„Halt’s Maul“, sagt Barnes, scharf und schroff, und Flemming, der sich auf seiner sicheren Seite gesehen hat, schrumpft erschrocken zusammen und wird hinter ihm langsamer. Sie sind nicht mehr im Transporter, er hat keine Aufpasser mehr, denen daran liegt, ihn heil irgendwo abzuliefern. Wenn er Barnes jetzt falsch angeht, liegt vielleicht er mit einer Kugel im Wald.

Er überlegt, ob er sich entschuldigen soll, aber dann bleibt Barnes stehen und schnauzt: „Schneller.“

Flemming stolpert weiter. Das mit der Angst wird besser, aber dafür friert er jetzt in seinem durchgeschwitzten zweiteiligen Anzug, und von Barnes‘ Tempo kriegt er heftiges Seitenstechen wie früher im Schulsport, wenn sie Runden laufen mussten. Die blöden Sneaker, die zur Gefängnisausstattung gehören, haben ausgeleierte Klettverschlüsse statt Schnürsenkel, und seine Füße rutschen immer wieder halb raus.

Gerade, als er den Mund aufmacht, um Barnes zu sagen, dass er sich die Schuhe neu zumachen muss, lichtet sich vor ihnen der Wald. Flemming presst die Hand auf seine stechenden Rippen und klettert hinter Barnes eine rutschige Anhöhe rauf. Sein rechter Sneaker glitscht im Moos, und er stößt einen spitzen, überraschten Laut aus. Barnes dreht sich und packt ihn am Ärmel. Mit einem Ruck zieht er ihn hoch zu sich.

„Danke“, keucht Flemming.

Barnes lässt ihn los. Er sieht runter in ein flaches Tal. Vor ihnen liegt eine abfallende Wiese und dahinter eine Straße. Um die Uhrzeit ist nicht viel los. Flemmings Zähne klappern hörbar, als das erste Auto vorbeifährt, lang und gerade, und schließlich zwischen Bäumen verschwindet.

Keine Polizei.

Barnes setzt sich wieder in Bewegung. Flemming will ihn fragen, was er jetzt vor hat, aber dann denkt er, dass er vielleicht für eine Weile besser den Mund hält.

 

-

 

Sie steigen über einen Stacheldrahtzaun, auf den Barnes ihn hinweist, und laufen über eine verlassene Kuhweide in etwas Abstand an der Straße lang, sodass sie sich, wenn ein Auto näher kommt, flach ins Gras legen können, ohne dass sie die Scheinwerfer treffen. Zweimal müssen sie das machen, und Flemming hat zweimal Glück, dass er sich nicht in trockene Kuhscheiße legt. Aber lieber das als ein wortwörtlicher Bulle, der sie auf die Hörner nimmt.

Seine Schuhe sind inzwischen taunass, und seine Hosenbeine auch. Flemming hält seine eigenen spitzen Ellbogen umklammert und hofft, dass er sich gerade nicht erkältet. Jeden Tag Hofgang macht nicht gerade das stärkste Immunsystem, auch wenn wenigstens seine Impfungen alle frisch sind. Nicht, dass er doch irgendwo Kratzer hat und noch Tetanus kriegt. Oder Vampirismus.

Ihm wird schlecht. Er drückt sich die Hände zur Abwechslung mal in den Bauch und kämpft dagegen an. Dabei hat er es doch gerade geschafft, ein bisschen Abstand zwischen sich und dieses Ding zu bringen, zwischen die junge Frau, gerade so zwanzig, in ihrem Kleid, die vor ihm altert und zerfällt. Sein Magen dreht sich, aber dann fällt ihm ein, dass nichts drin ist, und er muss dann doch nicht kotzen.

„Da“, sagt Barnes vor ihm. Flemming bleibt schlitternd stehen. Barnes zeigt in die Dunkelheit, die Straße entlang, wo ein kleines Wäldchen an ihr steht.

„Was ist da?“

„Rastplatz“, sagt Barnes.

„Hä? Da?“

„Da ist ein Schild, und ich sehe Mülleimer.“

„Okay“, sagt Flemming, obwohl er nichts davon sieht.

„Da holen wir uns ein Auto“, sagt Barnes.

„Okay“, sagt Flemming, obwohl er das nicht kapiert. Da steht wohl kaum eins. Aber er stapft brav weiter hinter ihm her. Was soll er auch machen? Allmählich sterben ihm die Zehen ab.

 

-

 

Da ist jedenfalls wirklich eine Raststätte. Hundert Meter lang, eine Einbuchtung in den lichten Wald, mit einem Zaun außen entlang, damit die Leute nicht in den Wald scheißen gehen. Im Zaun hängen Papiertücher und weiter Müll. Es gibt zwei Bänke und zwei große Müllcontainer, die im Dunkeln besprayt leuchten.

Kein Auto, aber genug Platz für zwei Lastwagen.

„Und wenn keiner kommt?“, fragt Flemming, während Barnes sich zwischen zwei Bäumen für eine sichere Deckung entscheidet.

„Es kommt einer“, verspricht Barnes. Als wäre das so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche. Oder der Sonnenaufgang, der ihnen in wenigen Stunden droht. Flemming tritt von einem Fuß auf den anderen und reibt die Hände, um warm zu bleiben.

„Barnes?“, sagt er dann nervös.

„Was?“

„Wenn’s vielleicht möglich ist, kannst du diesmal keinen umlegen?“

Barnes sieht ihn an. Diesmal ist er nah genug, dass Flemming sich jedenfalls ziemlich sicher ist, dass er’s tut.

„Das ist einfach nicht mein Stil, okay? Ich weiß, ich weiß, mitgefangen, mitgehangen, aber Mann, ich will nicht dran beteiligt sein, okay? Das Mädchen, also die junge Frau, die war ja höchstens zwanzig.“

„Du hast gesehen, was sie war.“

Flemmings Magen dreht sich wieder. Diesmal schmeckt er saure Galle auf der Zunge. Der Geruch da unten, in dieser Burg. „Mann, das konnten wir doch gar nicht wissen.“

Barnes macht ein Geräusch, und Flemming denkt, er wird wütend, aber dann sagt er bloß: „Gut. Das war eh nicht klug.“

Dann stehen sie wieder still zwischen den Bäumen. Flemming schwört, er sieht seinen Atem in der Dunkelheit vor seinem Mund stehen.

 

-

 

Vierzig Minuten später klauen sie einem Mann sein Auto, während er literweise Bier an einen der Müllcontainer pisst. Barnes streckt ihn mit einem gezielten Schlag in den Nacken nieder, freundlicherweise, nachdem er sich die Hose bereits wieder hochgezogen und sich halb zu ihnen umgedreht hat, und setzt ihn unter Flemmings nervösen Augen auf eine der verwitternden Bänke, wo ihm der Kopf auf die Brust sinkt.

„Der atmet“, verspricht er Flemming.

„Okay“, sagt Flemming nervös und klopft mit klammen Händen den ohnmächtigen Mann ab. Er stinkt nach Rauch und Bier und röchelt wirklich noch. Der Typ wird mit Kopfschmerzen aufwachen und sich wahrscheinlich eine saftige Erkältung holen, aber willkommen im Club, Alter. Hab dir dein Leben gerettet, denkt er. Bin eben nicht so trigger happy.

„Der hätte eh nicht fahren dürfen“, teilt Flemming Barnes mit, als müsse er dessen Gewissen beruhigen. Aus der Hosentasche des Mannes fischt er ein Smartphone, das Barnes für ihn kurz einschaltet und blinzelnd begutachtet, dann ausschaltet und mit einem mächtigen Wurf in den Wald befördert. Die Schlüssel, Geldbörse oder die Zigaretten fehlen.

Stellt sich raus, dass alles davon noch im Auto liegt. Es ist ein Volvo, kein superneuer, entweder silber oder grau. Im Dunkeln ist sich Flemming nicht sicher. Das Auto riecht nach Zigaretten und einem Duftbaum. Kein selig schlafendes Kind auf dem Rücksitz, keine betrunkene Frau. Alles prima.

„Kannst du fahren?“, fragt Barnes, als Flemming triumphierend die Schlüssel hoch hält.

„Klar. Soll ich?“

Aber Barnes fährt schon den Beifahrersitz zurück, der für eine kleine Frau eingestellt ist, und steigt ein. Flemming setzt sich vorn hin und experimentiert ungeschickt mit dem Sitz, bis Barnes nach vorn greift und für ihn den Hebel umlegt, damit er besser drankommt.

„Danke. Klasse. Ich bin seit fünf Jahren nicht gefahren. Verlernt man ja nicht, oder? Wie Fahrradfahren. Einfach in die Pedalen stellen und los.“

Barnes stellt kommentarlos das Radio an und dann gleich das Navi, wo er mit seinen großen dicken Fingern etwas eintippt. Flemming wirft den Wagen an und würgt ihn beim Anfahren ab wie ein pickliger Fahrschüler bei der Prüfung. Was aber vielleicht auch an seinen scheiß tauben Füßen liegt. Aber Barnes ist eh mit dem Navi beschäftigt. Als er die Zielführung an hat, sind sie schon auf der Straße, und Flemming hat Glück, dass er nicht wenden muss. Das Navi führt sie die nächsten acht Meilen erstmal geradeaus.

Dreiundneunzig Meilen zum gewählten Ziel, sagt das Navi.

Eilmeldung: Zwei Schwerverbrecher ausgebrochen, sagen die Nachrichten.

 

-

 

Der Tank ist halb voll. Der Wagen fährt sich ganz okay, und Flemming fährt ihn auch ganz okay. Er würgt ihn jedenfalls nicht noch mal ab, auch nicht, als sie kurz an einer Ampel stehen. Die Klimaanlage wärmt ihm die starren Gliedmaßen, und allmählich fühlt er seine Füße wieder. Barnes hat offenbar eine Ahnung, wo sie hinwollen, und Flemming ist heilfroh, dass er einfach nach dem Navi fahren kann, weil sein Hirn allmählich runterfährt. Diese Nacht war ihm eindeutig zu lang. Sein Körper reitet noch auf dem Schock, aber bestimmt nicht mehr ewig. Er braucht Stimuli. Kaffee wäre gut. Aber die Zigaretten tun es auch. Er hat schon die dritte an. Barnes stört es nicht, dass er raucht, aber Flemming schnippt die Stummel trotzdem höflich aus dem Fenster.

Sie reden nicht wieder über Jesper und Zack. Oder über das Mädchen. Oder den Mann. Oder die Burg. Oder all das Blut. Den zerstörten Transporter. Durch Flemmings Herz geht noch immer ein Geist von Adrenalin, wenn er daran denkt.

„Vermisst dich wer?“, fragt Barnes, der gerade damit fertig ist, das Handschuhfach nach irgendwas Essbarem zu durchstöbern, und eine Packung Twix hervorgezaubert hat. „Deine Eltern? Deine Freundin?“

Flemming zuckt die Achseln, überrascht von seiner Initiative. Er quatscht gerade nur selbst nicht, weil er sonst vielleicht schneller müde wird. Das ist bei ihm manchmal so. „Nee. Denk nicht.“

„Dein Freund?“

What the fuck, denkt Flemming. Er starrt Barnes an und versucht, rauszukriegen, ob das ein Scherz war. Aber Barnes ist mit den Twix zugange.

„Seh ich aus wie ‘ne Schwuchtel?“, fragt er und zuckt dabei selbst zusammen.

Barnes reicht ihm seine Hälfte Twix, angeschmolzen von der Klimaanlage, und sagt: „Sag das nicht.“

„Hä?“

„Das ist homophobisch“, belehrt Barnes ihn, und Flemming denkt, er dreht hier gleich durch. Es schwillt in ihm hoch, die sehr dumme Idee, in unpassenden Situationen in hysterisches Kichern auszubrechen.

„Verarscht du mich?“

Barnes grunzt. Flemming glotzt ihn immer noch an, aber dann zeigt Barnes auf ein Schild, das vor ihnen heranzieht, und sagt: „Bieg hier ab.“

What the fuck, denkt Flemming, beißt hungrig in das Twix und setzt den Blinker, obwohl sie die einzigen auf der Straße sind. Gelernt ist gelernt. Noch siebzig Meilen.

 

-

 

Als sie auf die fünfzig Meilen zugehen und es allmählich dämmrig wird, immer noch, ohne dass Polizei im Rückspiegel auftaucht, will Flemming gerade fragen, ob Barnes ihn vielleicht ablösen könne, als Barnes es selbst vorschlägt. Sie halten auf einem ruhigen Stück, steigen aus und tauschen Plätze, Flemming in der kalten Morgenluft heftig schlotternd.

Barnes fährt ihm den Sitz zurück, und Flemming ist eingeschlafen, kaum dass sie wieder auf der Straße sind. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er je wieder schlafen könnte, aber hey. Die gute frische Luft.

 

-

 

Als Flemming aufwacht, keucht er. Alles kommt auf einmal zurück. Der Crash, die Burg, das Mädchen, ihre Fratze, die Viecher, Jesper und Zack und die Schüsse und Schreie und die dunklen Gänge und wie er fast den Verstand verliert. Er japst wie ein Ertrinkender. Es ist diesig hell. Keine Sonne, Nebel überm Feld, an dem sie hinter einer riesigen wilden Hecke geparkt haben. Weit und breit nichts und niemand zu sehen, nur Nebel, brache Felder. Ihm läuft die Nase, und sein Nacken ist so steif, dass er kurz denkt, er hätte sich da doch was gebrochen. Ein angeknackster Wirbel und das war’s. Aber das größte Problem ist, dass Barnes weg ist.

Barnes.

„Fuck“, stöhnt er, „oh, fuck, Mann, Scheiße, Mann!“

Jemand kommt den Feldweg runter aufs Auto zu, ein großer, bulliger, dunkler Typ in schmutziger Jeans und Windjacke. Flemming rappelt sich auf, das Herz im Hals, und greift nach der Türklinke, bereit, noch mal um sein Leben zu rennen, und dann erkennt er ihn.

Barnes hat seine Sachen gewechselt, hat eine graue Strickmütze über den geschorenen Kopf gezogen und trägt eine große Sporttasche über der Schulter, aber es ist eindeutig er. Flemming fällt ein massiver Stein vom Herz. Er holt ein paar Mal tief Luft, wischt sich die Nase ab, setzt sich auf und reibt sich den steifen Nacken. Barnes öffnet die Tür und lässt kalte Morgenluft ein.

Mann, er ist echt groß. So im Tageslicht.

„Zieh dich um“, sagt er, und es tut Flemming wahnsinnig gut, seine tiefe, ruhige Stimme zu hören. Es überrascht ihn richtig, wie froh es ihn macht.

„Was?“

„Der Anzug“, sagt Barnes. „Raus da.“

„Äh“, sagt Flemming baff. „Okay. Klar. Der Anzug.“ Er kraxelt aus dem Auto, während Barnes die Tasche auf die Motorhaube stellt und aufzieht. Jetzt, wo es endlich hell ist, sieht er ihn zum ersten Mal deutlich. Seine Haut hat einen warmen, südländischen Ton, und seine Augen sind dunkel. Südafrika, vielleicht? Auf den Handgelenken hat er Tätowierungen, die halb unter dem Ärmel hervorschauen.

„Wo hast du das her?“

„Ablageort“, sagt Barnes, während Flemming seine steifen Glieder streckt wie sonst immer morgens auf dem Innenhof. Sein Nacken tut wirklich arschweh. Wenn das ein Schleudertrauma werden sollte, braucht er schleunigst Tabletten, so viel weiß er von einem uralten Ex, der mal einen Unfall gebaut hat und seitdem nie mehr richtig heben konnte.

„Was für ein Ablageort?“

„Die Jungs“, sagt Barnes, und seine Stimme klingt auf einmal ein wenig komisch. Flacher, als würde ihn was anstrengen. „Die sollten mich hier absetzen. Die nächste Etappe hätte ich allein gemacht.“

Flemming starrt ihn an. Dann fällt der Groschen bei ihm. Jesper und Zack.

„Oh“, sagt er dumm.

„Zieh dich um“, sagt Barnes. „Ich bin schon.“

In der Tasche sind noch ein paar Kleider, alles natürlich viel zu groß. Er entscheidet sich nervös für die graue Jogginghose, die er immerhin oben zuschnüren kann, sowie ein T-Shirt und den anderen Pullover, der noch drin ist. Beim Rumwühlen sieht er außerdem Deo, Seife, ein Handtuch, eine Plastikplane und eine Rolle Mülltüten. Wenn es eine Waffe, Geld und ein Handy gab, hat Barnes sie schon eingesteckt.

„Was mach ich mit den anderen Sachen?“

„In die Tüten. Wir werfen sie weg.“

„Was ist der Plan?“

„Ich bin Maler“, sagt Barnes und zeigt auf die Farbflecken an seiner ausgebeulten Jeans und auf dem Pullover unter seiner Jacke. „Auf der Durchreise.“

„Wohin?“

„Carlisle. Vorerst.“

„Das ist da am Meer, oder?“

„Nicht ganz.“

„Du kannst mich hier absetzen“, sagt Flemming, bevor er sich davon abhalten kann. Es platzt aus ihm raus. Barnes sieht ihn an, und Flemming kann ihn echt nicht gut lesen, aber er sieht überrascht aus.

„Ich hab alles verlernt, Mann“, klagt Flemming. „Fünf Jahre Knast, da gewöhnst du dich echt dran. Das ganze Weggerenne, das ist nicht meins. Ich bin dir bestimmt nicht nützlich und sie suchen uns ja auch beide, da hast du allein mehr Chance.“

Barnes denkt darüber nach.

„Ich will nicht undankbar sein. Ich bin dir sau dankbar, wirklich. Ich will es nur nicht für dich verbocken.“

„Zieh dich trotzdem um. Du stinkst.“

„Oh. Okay.“ Er rafft die Sachen zusammen, die er sich ausgesucht hat, und steht einen Moment verlegen herum, bevor Barnes sich abwendet und wegstapft.

„Äh, wohin gehst du?“

„Ich hol das andere Auto.“

„Das andere?“

„Ablageort“, sagt Barnes und lässt ihn stehen.

Flemming sieht ihm hilflos nach. Als er hinter der Hecke verschwunden ist, zieht er sich um. Er nebelt sich großzügig mit dem Deo ein und beugt sich zum Seitenspiegel, um sein schmutziges blondes Haar mit den Fingern etwas auszukämmen. Er sieht scheiße aus. Fette Augenringe, frische Bartstoppeln. Wahrscheinlich sollte man bei ihm Kahlschlag machen wie bei Barnes.

Die alten Sachen stopft er in eine der Mülltüten, nachdem er sich noch einmal in sein altes Unterhemd geschnäuzt hat, weil er den Pulloverärmel nicht gleich ruinieren will. Bye-bye, Gefängnis-Chick. Er schnürt die Jogginghose fest und krempelt die Hosenbeine um. Die Sachen riechen noch nach Waschmittel. Der Pullover ist ihm zu lang und die Socken halten nur an seinen Füßen, weil die Sneaker sie festklemmen, aber so sehen sie nicht mehr ganz so heftig nach Gefängnislatschen aus, sondern nach dem Besitz eines geschmacksverirrten Jugendlichen. Wenn die junge Mode sich nicht zu sehr geändert hat, kommt er damit vielleicht durch.

Ein Auto hupt auf der nahen Straße. Flemming schaut noch einmal in den Wagen, dann rafft er alle Sachen zusammen und geht hin. Er fühlt sich wie ein neuer Mensch. Fast, als wäre gestern Nacht nie passiert. Fast, als könne er sich langsam über die Freiheit freuen.

 

-

 

„Die bieten jetzt Frühstück an“, warnt Barnes ihn, als sie mit dem von Jesper und Zack bereitgestellten zerbeulten Kleintransporter eine Stunde später am Rande einer Kleinstadt auf einer langen Raststätte mit McDonalds halten. „Weißt du vielleicht nicht.“

„Was? Echt?“

„Kauf einfach auch Burger. Da, auf dem Schild. Die haben beides. Aber das Frühstück ist nicht schlecht.“ Er holt einen Packen Geldscheine aus seiner Jacke und gibt Flemming einen Fünfziger. „Bring einfach beides mit, klar?“

Flemming steigt aus und läuft über die Straße ins Restaurant. Er passt ganz gut zu den Jugendlichen hier, die in ihren zu großen Klamotten über ihren Frühstücks-Burgern kauern und aussehen wie Abhängige. Weil er immer noch erkältet schnieft, halten sie ihn vielleicht für einen Kokser. Er wählt eine Hälfte Frühstück und eine Hälfte Burger und spendet das Münzgeld in die Box für kranke Kinder. Nicht ganz typisch Junkie, aber hey, für Kinder hat er ein weiches Herz.

Er wird fast verrückt vor Hunger beim Warten, weil es köstlich nach Fett und Gegrilltem riecht, aber schließlich belädt er sich mit drei Papptüten und einem Tablett Becher und schlendert wieder aus dem Restaurant und über die Straße zu Barnes, der am Kastenwagen lehnt und raucht.

„Ich dachte, du rauchst nicht“, sagt Flemming, bevor er sich aufhalten kann.

Barnes zuckt die Achseln und tritt seine Zigarette aus. Dann nickt er hinter sich in die Parkbucht. Die Sonne ist rausgekommen. Sie haben hundertfünfzig Meilen und eine neue Garnitur Klamotten zwischen sich und die Burg und den zerschmetterten Transporter gebracht, das muss reichen. Sie setzen sich an einen der in den Boden gedübelten Tische, die wie der Mülleimer auf der letzten Raststätte mit Graffiti beschmiert sind, und packen ihre Menüs aus.

Sie sehen aus wie ein Maler und sein verlotterter Praktikant vor ihrem ersten Job. Auf dem Wagen steht _Özgun Neighbourhood Painting_ und darunter eine Handynummer und eine E-Mail-Adresse. Wie ein waschechter Türke sind Barnes zwar nicht aus, aber die meisten Leute können das eh nicht auseinanderhalten, weil sie Rassisten sind, und auf seinem gefälschten Pass steht der gleiche Name, daher wird das schon passen. Flemming ist richtig beeindruckt gewesen von dem Plan, den er, Jesper und Zack ausgebrütet haben. Oder eher Jesper und er. Wenn es angebracht gewesen wäre, hätte Flemming angemerkt, Zack sei wohl nicht ganz auf Zack gewesen.

Flemming nimmt einen viel zu großen Bissen aus seinem Spiegelei-Burger und schmeckt trotz seiner heranrasenden Erkältung zu viel auf einmal, und den Schock spült er mit Kaffee runter, der ihm den Mund verbrennt.

Wahnsinn. Endlich wieder authentisches Fast Food. Endlich wieder Kaffee.

„Geil“, sagt er mit vollem Mund. „Wow. Mann! Geil.“

Barnes nickt und kaut selbst hungrig, und dann verschlingen sie erstmal jeder ihren Teil Frühstücksburger und normale Burger. Die Sonne klettert ein wenig höher. Vielleicht der letzte schöne Tag vorm Winter, und Flemming ist in Freiheit, um ihn am ganzen Körper zu erleben. Der Wahnsinn.

„Wie heißt du?“, fragt Barnes zwischen zwei Mundvoll Fritten.

„Äh“, sagt Flemming. „Ethan.“

Barnes nickt. Er schiebt sich noch ein paar Fritten in den Mund, kaut und schluckt und gibt Flemming dann über den Tisch seine riesige Pranke. Flemming nimmt sie verdutzt. Sein Griff ist fest, aber er quetscht nicht, wie große Männer das immer tun, um ihre Stärke zu beweisen, und seine Hand ist viel wärmer als Flemmings eigene. Fast heiß. Plötzlich ist ihm peinlich, wie klamm und kalt seine Finger sich für Barnes anfühlen müssen, und er hofft, dass Barnes mit seinen sorgfältig kurzgeschnittenen Fingernägeln nicht sieht, dass Flemming seine ständig abkaut. Im Knast ist das noch schlimmer geworden. Oft genug hat er geblutet.

„Oliver“, sagt Barnes.

„Nett, dich kennenzulernen, Oliver“, sagt Flemming und bereut es gleich wieder, weil es schleimig klingt. So klingt er oft. Frauen mögen es nicht und Männer erst recht nicht. Im besten Fall finden sie, dass er wie dieser Spongebob klingt, im schlimmsten Fall denken sie, er würde sie anmachen. Im Knast hat er deswegen immer wieder Ärger gehabt. Also sollte er wenigstens auf seine Wortwahl achten.

„Gleichfalls, Ethan“, sagt Barnes und lässt seine Hand wieder los. Flemming greift sich rasch ein paar von seinen Riffelfritten und schiebt sie sich in den Mund.

„Eigentlich“, sagt er, „sollten wir vielleicht nicht so viel essen. Fast Food, Mann. Da muss man sich dran gewöhnen, das ganze Fett und den Zucker. Hätte uns Salate holen sollen, wär sicher schlauer gewesen. Die Burger sind sicher noch kalt gut, und ich hab genug eingepackt. Für unterwegs. Proviant. Müssen wir nicht so oft unterwegs halten, falls sie doch hier oben auch auf der Suche nach uns sind. Bestimmt sogar, oder?“

„Ethan“, sagt Barnes ruhig. Flemming verschluckt sich an einem Schluck köstlicher kalter Sirup-Cola.

„Ja?“

„Du kannst mit mir nach Carlisle. Wenn du willst.“

Sie sehen sich an. Die Sonne scheint, und mit dem Magen voller Fast Food und Cola und der Hand noch kribbelnd von Barnes‘ warmer Pranke scheint gestern Nacht weit weg zu sein. Die Furcht juckt ihn noch hinten im Rücken, aber bei Barnes ist er sicher. Oder bei Özgun. Er sollte sich dran gewöhnen.

 

-

 

In einem Vorort von Carlisle beziehen sie ein heruntergekommenes Hinterzimmer hinter einem geschlossenen Nagelsalon, wieder von Jesper und Zack organisiert, alles Teil des Plans, der sich halb aufgelöst hat und jetzt von Flemming mit improvisiert wird. Es gibt auch noch eine Couch auf dem Flur, die Nagelsalon und Hinterzimmer trennt und die Flemming freiwillig nimmt, weil Barnes eins neunzig ist und Flemming einen halben Kopf und dreißig Kilo drunter. Die Erkältung hat ihn jetzt richtig erwischt. Er liegt unter zwei Polyesterdecken, die Barnes im Schlafzimmer gefunden hat. Zu allem Überfluss hat der Nagelsalon wohl eine Katze als Maskottchen. Flemming hat seine Allergie im Knast fast vergessen. Jetzt niest er seit einer Stunde, obendrauf auf die Erkältung. Barnes ist unten auf der Straße, einkaufen.

Barnes will weiter. Hoch nach Schottland. Das ist neu, und Flemming findet es verrückt und logisch gleichzeitig. Sie werden ein paar Tage hier verbringen, und dann wird er mitfahren. Das weiß er schon jetzt. Er rennt immer noch, auch wenn er nicht ganz sicher ist, vor was. Klar, die Polizei. Die Burg. Diese Nacht. Aber vielleicht rennt er ja auch einfach, weil er wieder kann. Solange Barnes ihn mitnimmt, wird er bei ihm bleiben. Nicht nur, weil es praktisch ist.

Die Tür geht. Flemming schreckt nervös hoch, aber es ist natürlich Barnes. Er stellt eine Plastiktüte neben die Tür und holt ein paar Sachen daraus hervor. Flemming rutscht zur Seite, als Barnes zum Sofa kommt und sich setzt. Die Federn ächzen unter seinem Gewicht. Er riecht gut. Frisch. Vielleicht hat er irgendwo geduscht. Im Nagelstudio gibt es nur ein winziges Bad ohne Dusche, unter dem Flemming sich notdürftig Gesicht und Achseln gewaschen hat.

Barnes reicht Flemming eine große Packung Taschentücher zum Abreißen, wie die, die Teenager zum Wichsen auf dem Nachttisch stehen haben, eine Packung Nasenspray und eine hübsche kleine Dose mit Tiger Balm. Den hatte er nicht mehr, seit er noch ein kleiner Hosenscheißer war.

„Oh Mann, du bist ein echter Lebensretter, Barnes“, krächzt Flemming. Scheiße, ihm kommen fast die Tränen, so gerührt ist er. „Mann, womit hab ich das verdient?“

„Hier, nimm das und rotz nicht so rum.“ Barnes öffnet ihm die Packung Nasenspray. Flemming haut sich eine volle Ladung davon rein und legt den Kopf in den Nacken, damit es schneller wirkt.

„Wow, hab schon vergessen, wie gut atmen sein kann“, ächzt er. „Danke.“

„Steck mich bloß nicht an“, sagt Barnes. „Solltest wohl ein paar Tage nicht rauchen. Reizt deinen Hals.“

Flemming nickt matt und nimmt noch einen Stoß Nasenspray. Er setzt sich aufrecht hin und schwankt im Sitzen. Barnes legt ihm eine riesige, schwere Pranke zwischen die verschwitzten Schulterblätter, auf beide drauf, und Flemming erstarrt. Sein Herz setzt aus. Sein Hirn schließt kurz.

Barnes sagt: „Danke.“

„Wofür?“, flüstert Flemming.

„Für in der Burg. Du hättest abhauen können. Das wolltest du auch.“

Flemming leckt sich die Lippen. Sein Herz schlägt wieder, aber wenn das so weiter geht, wird es ihm platzen. Alles Blut ist ihm in den Kopf geschossen. Sein Hirn ist immer noch nicht ganz da. Sein Oberschenkel ist neben Barnes’ breitem, muskulösem lächerlich schmal.

„Sorry“, sagt er.

Warum zur Hölle hast du die Hand auf meinem Rücken, denkt er.

„Die meisten wären abgehauen“, sagt Barnes. Als hätte er ihn gehört, nimmt er die Hand runter. Hinterlässt einen warmen Fleck in seiner Haut. „Das ist eine ganz natürliche Reaktion.“

„Auf Vampire“, sagt Flemming, und falls das noch möglich ist, wird er noch röter. Er konzentriert sich auf den Perlenvorhang, der die Tür zum Hinterzimmer ersetzt, versucht jede Perle einzeln zu zählen und hält seinen Körper so still, als würde er bei der kleinsten Bewegung einen Stromschlag kriegen. Wenn er sich nach vorn lehnt, denkt Barnes, er wäre erleichtert, nicht mehr angefasst zu werden, und wenn er sich nach hinten lehnt, denkt Barnes das Gegenteil, und er weiß nicht, was gerade schlimmer wäre.

Barnes nickt. Er wird wieder still.

„Ich, ähm“, sagt Flemming. „Ich sollte mich bedanken, wegen allem. Weil du mich mitgenommen hast. Obwohl die anderen nicht wollten, was ich verstehen kann. Und obwohl du mich ja gar nicht kanntest, und dann dachte ich ehrlich gesagt, du willst mich loswerden, aber bist du nicht. Also, mich losgeworden. Ehrlich, das ist das Netteste, was je einer im Knast für mich gemacht hat. Oder außerhalb vom Knast. Plus das alles hier. Ehrlich, Mann, danke. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir das je wieder zurückzahlen soll.“

„Kein Problem“, sagt Barnes bloß. Der Heilige. Flemming nickt. Er will noch was sagen, aber dann muss er niesen und sich erstmal die Nase putzen. Barnes steht vom Sofa auf und streckt sich. Lässt sein Genick kreisen und knacken, dass sich Flemming die Nackenhaare aufstellen.

„Du hast es nicht, Ethan.“

„Was?“

„Was auch immer sie waren, sie hätten dich beißen oder kratzen müssen. Du hast es nicht. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen.“

Flemming kichert nervös. Gott, die scheiß Gänsehaut. Die hat er schon wieder. Er sieht Jesper und Zack vor sich. „Ich mach mir keine Sorgen.“

„Du hast dir ’ne Erkältung geholt. Du siehst nicht aus wie sie. Die Bullen sind unsere einzigen Sorgen. Klar?“

„Klar“, sagt Flemming. „Okay.“

„Wenn du Hunger hast, kannst du was aus der Tüte nehmen. Da sind Suppen drin und Kekse. Ich hau mich eine Weile aufs Ohr. Stell mir den Wecker.“

Flemming nickt. Barnes ist schon durch den rasselnden Perlenvorhang ins Hinterzimmer geschlurft, als er hastig sagt: „Was ich, äh, über Schwule gesagt hab, das war nicht so gemeint. Ich hab nix gegen Schwule. Jedem Tierchen sein Pläsierchen.“

Barnes grunzt zum Zeichen, dass er gehört hat, und löscht das Licht. Flemming sitzt stocksteif, bis er das Bett knarren hört und weiß, dass Barnes sich hingelegt hat.

Warum zum Teufel hat er das gesagt?

Barnes schnarcht schon, da liegt er noch wach und verflucht sich. Sein scheiß Mundwerk.

 

-

 

Er hört Barnes’ Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. Er lacht, und seine Stimme wird tiefer und tiefer. Flemming dreht sich um sich selbst und sieht nirgends ein Licht. Seine nachtblinden Augen schmerzen, als wollten sie aus seinem Kopf fallen. Vielleicht ist es Tag, und es ist er selbst.

 _Ethan_ , ruft Barnes ihn. _Ethan._ Seine Stimme ist erst ein singendes Knurren, dann ein dunkles Grollen, das ihm direkt in die Brust geht. Er ist um ihn herum, er füllt den ganzen Raum aus, gleitet durch die Dunkelheit, verschmilzt mit ihr, während Flemming sich dreht und wendet wie ein Hund, der seinen eigenen Schwanz nicht erreicht. Barnes’ Stimme zerfließt in ein tiefes, tierisches Brummen, und trotzdem hört er das Gelächter heraus, er spürt ihn an den Beinen und an der Brust und im Nacken und kriegt selbst keinen Ton heraus, obwohl er jetzt schreien will, hoch und dünn und jämmerlich. Sein Hals ist heiß und dick, genau wie sein Kopf, und etwas bohrt ihm jetzt in die Brust, setzt sich mit ganzem Gewicht darauf, und er kann nicht atmen, kriegt keine Luft und kann nicht raus, weil die Tür zu ist, weil die Fenster vergittert sind, das Privileg, das er sich so mühsam erarbeitet hat, ein Blick auf den Hof, und jetzt ist dieses Ding, das Barnes geworden ist, mit ihm hier drin und will sein Blut, sein heißes Blut.

„Ethan“, sagt Barnes. Flemming rollt zur Seite und knallt mit den Beinen hart vom Sofa, aber Barnes hält ihn vorn am Pullover, sodass er nicht ganz runterfällt.

„Hey“, sagt er. „Alles ist gut, Ethan.“

Jetzt hört er sich selbst wieder. Er schluchzt schrill und heftig und hustet dazwischen, dass es ihn schüttelt und heißen Schmerz seine Lungen hochreißt.

Er ist nicht in seiner Zelle.

Er ist nicht in der Burg.

Sie sind in Carlisle in Freiheit, und Barnes hebt ihn gerade mit Leichtigkeit zurück auf das durchgesackte Sofa, das auf dem Flur eines Nagelsalons steht. Draußen ist es dunkel, über ihnen brennt eine kahle Glühbirne. Flemmings Nase ist wieder zu. Er hat Husten und wahrscheinlich auch ein Fieber. Nein, mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit sogar.

Barnes steht in Jeans und T-Shirt über ihm und sieht besorgt auf ihn herab. Es ist das erste Mal, dass Flemming direkt sieht, was das auf seinem Gesicht für ein Ausdruck ist.

„Du hast geträumt“, sagt er.

„Sorry“, japst Flemming. Seine Stimme klingt ganz nasal, weil er kaum Luft kriegt. „Fuck. Sorry, Mann, sorry.“

„Hier.“ Barnes bückt sich und hebt ihm das Nasenspray und die Papiertücher auf. Flemming nimmt mit zittrigen Händen beides. Er ist klitschnass geschwitzt. Im Schlaf hat er die Decken herabgestrampelt, sie haben sich um sein eines Bein gewickelt.

Während er sich die widerlich verkrustete Nase putzt und ordentlich Nasenspray nimmt, geht Barnes ins Bad. Er kommt mit einem nassen Waschlappen und einer Flasche Mineralwasser wieder. Diesmal muss Flemming sich die Zunge taub beißen, um nicht sentimental loszuflennen.

„Danke, Mann. Sorry, dass ich dich geweckt hab.“

Barnes schüttelt den Kopf. „Das war mein Wecker. Du hast schlecht geträumt, da dachte ich, ich weck dich auch auf. Alles klar?“

„Ja, klar. Alles gut. Hab nur geträumt.“ Er hustet und nimmt den Waschlappen, den Barnes ihm reicht, um sich das Gesicht abzuwischen. Das Haar klebt ihm fettig in der Stirn, das T-Shirt verschwitzt auf dem Rücken, die Jogginghose widerlich an den Beinen. „Danke, Barnes. Oliver.“

„Trink das.“

„Oh. Klar, Mann, mach ich sofort.“ Er nimmt die Flasche entgegen, von der Barnes ihm den Deckel schraubt, und trinkt gehorsam einige herrlich kühle Schlucke, bevor der Husten ihn wieder überwältigt. Es schüttelt ihn am ganzen Körper. „Fuck. Oh, fuck, Mann. Es hat mich echt voll erwischt, was? Oh Mann. Und wenn ich es doch hab? Wenn ich es doch hab?“

„Hast du nicht.“

„Woher weißt du das?“

„Weil es bei Zack und Jesper nicht mal zehn Minuten gedauert hat“, sagt Barnes, plötzlich so hart wie im Wald, als er ihn angeblafft hat. Flemming zieht erschrocken die Schultern hoch. „Das ist ’ne Erkältung. Basta.“

Flemming umklammert seine Wasserflasche und nickt so heftig, dass er Kopfschmerzen kriegt. „Okay“, murmelt er. „Sorry. Ja.“

„Du solltest dich ins Bett legen“, sagt Barnes nach einer Pause. Er klingt immer noch grob, aber nicht mehr so sehr. „Du hast Fieber.“

„Was?“

„Du solltest noch ein paar Stunden schlafen. Ich bin jetzt eh wach. Es ist schon eins.“

Flemming sieht verblüfft zu ihm hoch. „Das kann ich dir doch nicht antun. Das wär dreist. Ich bin dein Gast.“

Und Barnes, ganz überraschend nach seinem Ausbruch, lacht darüber. Zum ersten Mal. Da steht er in seinem T-Shirt, das über seine Brust spannt, seine muskulösen, tätowierten Arme ganz locker, seine Augen dunkel, und bietet ihm an, in dem Bett zu schlafen, das ihm selbst zusteht.

„Komm schon“, sagt er. „Oder soll ich dich tragen?“

„Du passt gar nicht auf das Sofa“, sagt Flemming mutig. „No offense.“ Dann hustet er wieder. Barnes wartet geduldig darauf, dass er aufsteht, also tut er’s. Er schwankt. Er tappt, die Wasserflasche, den Waschlappen und sein heiliges Nasenspray umklammernd, hinter ihm her durch den rasselnden Perlenvorhang in das fast leere Zimmer, in dem nur ein Schrank steht und Barnes’ Sporttasche am Fußende steht, und setzt sich auf die Bettkante. Er fühlt sich schwach und noch kleiner und dünner, als er ohnehin schon ist. Er wünschte, er könnte seine Sachen wechseln, aber er will Barnes jetzt nicht damit nerven. Das Glück nicht herausfordern.

„Ich hab keinen Hustensaft“, sagt Barnes. „Aber der Tiger Balm hilft. Hat meine Mutter früher immer im Medizinschrank gehabt.“

„Mach dir keine Umstände“, keucht Flemming, aber Barnes kommt kurz darauf mit den Taschentüchern zurück, die er für ihn auf die andere Seite vom Bett stellt, und einer silbernen Getränkedose in der anderen Hand. Flemming hält es erst für Bier, aber es ist dem Geruch nach irgendein Energydrink, als er ihn aufmacht und einen großen Schluck nimmt. Dann gibt er ihm die kleine bunte Dose Tiger Balm.

„Kennst du das nicht?“

„Doch. Klar. Aber das hab ich ewig nicht gehabt. Ist das nicht bloß ein Placebo? Ich glaube, das hab ich mal gelesen. Oder im Krankenflügel gehört.“ Er dreht die Dose zitternd in den Fingern. „Ich kannte mal ’nen Jungen, der dachte, das wird aus echten Tigern gemacht.“

„Warst du das?“

Flemming muss lachen, und dann muss er husten. Barnes nimmt noch einen tiefen Schluck Energydrink, schmatzt zufrieden, als wär’s ein teurer, guter Tropfen, und setzt sich dann neben ihn, genau wie vorhin. Für eine wahnsinnige Sekunde denkt Flemming, er legt ihm gleich wieder die Hand auf den Rücken, aber Barnes hält noch seinen Energydrink.

Trotzdem kein Konzept von personal space, der Typ, denkt Flemming, und ihm wird in einem neuen Schub schwindelig, diesmal richtig. Wie auf einem Karussell.

„Die finden uns nicht“, sagt Barnes.

„Die Bullen?“

„Keiner von denen.“

Flemming nickt und hustet und nimmt sich ein Taschentuch, um sich die Nase zu putzen.

„Wirf’s einfach da zur Seite.“

„Okay“, murmelt er.

Eine Weile schweigen sie beide. Barnes neben ihm ist groß und warm und drückt die durchgelegene Matratze viel stärker ein als er. Er riecht immer noch gut. Plötzlich fragt Flemming sich benommen, zu was dieses Bett sonst dient, hinten im Nagelstudio, wenn nicht gerade entflohene Schwerverbrecher darauf schlafen.

„Man muss sie einlassen“, sagt Barnes.

Flemming versteht nicht gleich. Aber doch sehr schnell.

„In manchen Geschichten jedenfalls“, sagt Barnes und schwenkt seinen Energydrink in der Dose. Setzt ihn an die Lippen und trinkt dann doch nicht. „Manchen Kulturen.“

Sie schweigen. Vom Flur scheint durch den Perlenvorhang in gekräuselte Streifen gefiltertes Licht. Wenn er sich anstrengt, hört Flemming draußen die Stadt. Später Verkehr irgendwo. Musik ein paar Häuser weiter. Zurück in der Stadt. Aber nicht für lang. Bei Schottland denkt er an Berge. An Seen und lange Wiesen.

„Sorry wegen eben“, sagt Barnes. „Es ist nur, Jesper und Zack, sie haben mir einen Gefallen geschuldet. Das war alles. Wir waren Freunde, und jetzt sind sie tot.“ Seine Stimme wird rau und bricht, genau, wie sie in Flemmings Traum gebrochen ist, nur dass sie nicht zu einem animalischen Grollen fällt.

Flemming sieht ihn an. Öffnet den Mund und denkt nach und sagt dann: „Sorry, dass ich es überlebt hab und nicht sie.“

Barnes Schultern zucken. Flemming denkt, er heult, völlig verrückt, aber er unterdrückt bloß ein Glucksen und sagt dann, seine Stimme wieder ruhig und tief, als wäre das eben eine einmalige Sache gewesen, ein kleines Wunder: „Ist nicht deine Schuld. Meine, weil ich diesem Auto nach bin.“

„Das musstest du“, würgt Flemming durch einen Hustenanfall hervor.

„Wir hätten einfach fahren sollen. Dann wären wir quitt gewesen.“ Er nimmt einen tiefen Schluck Energydrink, den letzten, und stellt die Dose auf den versifften Boden. „Zieh den Pullover aus, schmier dir das Zeug auf die Brust. Ich hab noch ein neues T-Shirt.“ Er bückt sich nach seiner Tasche, und Flemming hustet und zögert und zieht sich dann den zu großen Pullover, der jetzt nach Schweiß riecht statt nach Waschmittel, über den Kopf. Er zittert im nassen T-Shirt. Er dreht die Dose in den Händen, schraubt sie auf und lässt sie prompt fallen. Als er sich danach bückt, fällt er fast vom Bett, so schwindelig ist ihm. Barnes hebt die Dose für ihn auf. „Leg dich lieber hin“, sagt er, und weil sich alles dreht, gehorcht Flemming ihm. „Könntest ein Aspirin vertragen, denk ich. Willst du?“

„Geht schon.“

„Zieh das T-Shirt aus. Du musst es hier auf die Brust schmieren, damit du’s einatmest. Hier, das kannst du anziehen.“ Er legt ihm das saubere T-Shirt hin. Flemming hustet und nickt, aber er nimmt es nicht.

„Ich hab geträumt“, würgt er hervor, „dass sie dich auch gebissen haben.“

Barnes sieht ihn vom Fußende her an. Er sagt nicht gleich etwas. Dann zeigt er ihm seine Hände. Öffnet sie, dreht sie. Flemming glaubt, dass er winzige Narben daran hat. Vielleicht von Prügeleien. Vielleicht im Gefängnis. Und einige größere Narben auf den Armen, zwischen den Tätowierungen, dunkel auf seiner braunen Haut. Dann neigt er den Kopf ein wenig und zeigt ihm seinen Nacken.

„Keine Bisse“, sagt Flemming leise. „Ich auch nicht.“

Barnes sieht lange auf ihn herab. Flemming kann nicht sagen, an was er denkt. Vielleicht denkt er gar nicht. Dann beugt er sich hinab und nimmt ihm die Dose Tiger Balm aus den Fingern. Dafür, dass seine Hände so groß sind, sind sie sehr geschickt. Wahrscheinlich kriegt er den Faden in der Nähwerkstatt auf den ersten Versuch ins Öhr.

Flemming weiß, dass er es einfach nur zurücknehmen muss. Oder den Kopf schütteln kann. Dass es für ihn sehr viele Optionen gibt. Aber er wählt keine davon. Er liegt einfach nur da, starr wie eine Salzsäule, und schließlich streckt Barnes eine riesige Hand nach ihm aus und zieht ihm das T-Shirt über den Bauch hoch.

Er hat wieder die Gänsehaut. So schlimm wie auf der Flucht. Obwohl sie das ja streng genommen immer noch sind. Er hört alles zu viel. Das Knacken, als Barnes die Dose öffnet, und jetzt das Rascheln von weichem, verschwitztem Jersey, das ihm den Bauch hochgleitet, und das leise Knarren der Bettfedern, als Barnes sein Gewicht darauf verlagert, und darüber als stetiger Fluss sein rasender Puls und sein Herzschlag, den er bis in den Mund spürt.

Er ist blass unter dem T-Shirt. Gefängnis-weiß. Fünf Jahre. Fast ungesund. An seinen Armen kann er die Adern sehen, und bei der Blutabnahme letztes Jahr hat sich die Schwester gefreut, dass sie die Venen in seiner Armbeuge so gut sehen konnte. Bei denen war er echt beliebt. Manche Häftlinge haben echte Probleme mit Nadeln. Ziemlich viele sogar. Vergewaltiger und Totschläger und so ein Scheiß, aber wenn man ihnen mit ihrer Auffrischung kommt, heulen und kreischen sie wie kleine Jungs.

Er kann nicht hinsehen. Nicht auf sich selbst. Nicht auf Barnes’ Hand. Nicht in sein ruhiges, ernstes Gesicht, leicht verschwommen im Dunkeln, nur einzelne Streifen erleuchtet, als er sich vorbeugt, das mit Schnörkeln durchsetzte Muster der Glühbirne durch den Perlenvorhang, das seine Haut irgendwie weicher macht, fast golden. Also legt Flemming den Kopf in den schmerzenden Nacken ins Kissen und starrt hoch an die vertäfelte Decke, die komische Flecken hat. Er versucht, nicht zu keuchen. Nicht zu husten oder zu niesen. Nicht zu zittern. In seinen Lungen kratzt es, und in seinem Magen wühlt es, und sein Herz, sein Herz.

Fuck, denkt er, gleich wird er durchdrehen.

Barnes entblößt ihm die Brust und senkt den Kopf und führt die Finger an den Mund. Flemming kapiert wild, fast panisch nicht, was er macht, und dann, dass er darauf atmet, dass er sie anwärmt. Er hält die Luft an. Barnes’ kräftige Finger berühren seine dünne Brust. Sie sind nicht so kalt, wie sie sein könnten. Höchstens kühl. Flemming macht ein dünnes, schrilles Geräusch hinten in der Kehle, nicht mehr als ein Wimmern. Er kneift die Augen zusammen. Erwartet, dass Barnes loslässt, aber Barnes beginnt, ihm die Brust mit Tiger Balm einzureiben.

Es ist weit über fünf Jahre her, dass ihn ein Mann mit Sanftheit berührt hat. Vielleicht sechs. Er kommt gerade nicht darauf.

Seine Brust wird warm von dem Zeug, und der Geruch legt sich über seinen eigenen Schweiß. Barnes’ Finger sind weich und kräftig, massieren in einem gleichmäßigen, warmem Kreis.

Flemming weiß nicht, wie lang er es macht. Fünf Minuten. Zehn. Er hält inne, wenn Flemming den Husten nicht unterdrücken kann. Er legt sich den Arm über Mund und Nase und keucht in seinen nackten Arm, Barnes’ Finger auf seiner sich stoßweise hebenden Brust, bis es wieder vorbei geht. Wann immer er die Finger wegzieht, denkt er, es ist vorbei, aber immer macht er mit etwas mehr Salbe weiter, und als er irgendwann doch aufhört, wischt er seine Finger ein Stück unter der Stelle, überm Rippenbogen, an seiner Brust ab. Er hört, wie er die Dose zuschraubt. Er hat die Augen immer noch zu. Er spürt Barnes’ Gewicht an seinem rechten Knie, dass er immer noch auf der Matratze sitzt. Spürt den Schatten, den er auf ihn wirft.

Schließlich lehnt er sich über ihn. Greift mit warmer Hand sein T-Shirt und zieht daran, bis Flemming sich aus dem Kissen aufrichtet und halb aufsetzt, und zieht es ihm aus. Flemming öffnet die Augen und sieht schräg über seine Schulter an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Er schmeckt seinen Herzschlag auf seiner pelzigen Zunge.

Barnes hilft ihm in das frische T-Shirt. Sein Atem riecht nach Energydrink. Sein Gesicht ist ganz ruhig. Flemming sackt zur Seite, und Barnes hält ihn. Seine Hand warm an seiner Seite. Sein Daumen berührt fast die Stelle an seiner Brust, die er ihm eingerieben hat.

„Bist du wirklich Maler?“, flüstert Flemming. Sein Mund ist trocken, und seine Stimme noch dünner als sonst, vom ganzen Husten. Sein Gesicht brennt.

„Gelernt“, sagt Barnes.

„Und hast du eine Freundin?“

„Nein“, sagt Barnes, ruhig wie immer.

Flemming schluckt und versucht, seinen Mund zu befeuchten. Barnes Hand gleitet ein Stück höher. Er drückt den Daumen durch das frische, trockene T-Shirt auf Flemmings linken Nippel, sicher, mit voller Absicht, ohne zu zittern.

Flemming hingegen zittert. Er legt die rechte Hand fahrig gegen Barnes’ rechten Ellbogen. Er atmet pfeifend. Zu laut. Das Blut rauscht in seinem Körper.

Er kennt sich. Entweder, er gibt jetzt auf und geht unter, oder er macht endlich was.

Er kennt sich.

Er gibt auf.

Lehnt die Stirn in Barnes’ Halsbeuge. Er ist warm, so viel wärmer noch als er. Trotz Fieber. Er hält seinen Ellbogen fest. Barnes streckt sich langsam neben ihn. Sehr bewusst, was er mit seinem Körper macht, mit all seinen Muskeln. Er könnte ihn einfach zerquetschen, aber er findet seinen Platz neben ihm, sein Bein direkt an Flemmings. Er lässt ihn fiebrig in seine Halsbeuge keuchen, während er ihm den Hosenbund ein Stück herunterschiebt und seine breite Hand zwischen seine Beine legt und ihm einen runterholt. Nur das Geräusch seiner Hand und von Kleidung und Flemmings rasselndes Keuchen und Stöhnen und Seufzen, und Barnes ruhige Atemzüge, als wäre das, was er da macht, nicht der Rede wert. Draußen die Stadt. Die Nacht.

Flemming kommt hustend und wimmernd und mit zitternden Beinen. Barnes hört auf, ihm den Nippel zu massieren, und zieht ihm stattdessen das T-Shirt zum Bauchnabel hoch. Er klemmt ihm den Kopf etwas ein, als er ihn mit der Hand durch den Orgasmus masturbiert. Flemming presst das Gesicht so fest gegen seinen Hals, dass es wehtut. Er zittert und zittert.

„Ich w-w-würd dir einen blasen“, stottert er gegen Barnes’ Schulter, gegen seinen Hustenanfall kämpfend, „aber i-i-ich krieg nicht so gut Luft.“

„Sch“, sagt Barnes.

Flemming hustet. Es schüttelt ihn. Barnes hält ihn fest, bis er sich beruhigt hat. Dann wischt er seine breite Hand an Flemmings heißem Oberschenkel ab. Er lässt ihn los und steigt von ihm herab und dann vom Bett und wischt ihn und seine Hände mit ein paar Papiertüchern sauber. Flemming zieht sich zitternd selbst die Hose wieder hoch und das T-Shirt runter. Er fühlt sich, als würde er dreißig Zentimeter über seinem eigenen Körper schweben.

Barnes deckt ihn zu. Stellt ihm die Flasche ans Bett.

„Schlaf jetzt“, sagt er, und dann rasselt der Vorhang, und er ist aus dem Zimmer.

 

-

 

„Du bist nicht mehr mein Gast“, sagt Barnes, als Flemming am Morgen ein halbes Sandwich und zwei Aspirin herunterwürgt, mit vom Fieber zittrigen Händen, benommen von der Erkältung und von gestern Nacht. „Wir sind jetzt Partner, Ethan.“

 

-

 

Er wird nicht zum Vampir. Es gibt trotzdem mehrere neue Dinge in seinem zweiten Leben, an die Flemming sich nicht so schnell gewöhnen wird.

Wie lang die Dinge so bleiben, weiß er nicht. Sie bewegen sich langsam nach Schottland, ein Maler und sein etwas in die Jahre gekommener, von einer Erkältung und einem heftigen Fieber genesender Lehrling. Oder vielleicht sind sie auch beide Maler. So weit sind sie nicht auseinander. Der Schein trügt, weil sie so verschieden aussehen.

Ihre Verfolger sind weit zurück. Wenn es sie noch gibt. Irgendwann geben sie vielleicht auf.

Vielleicht wird er auch für immer und ewig und in jeder kommenden Nacht von Jesper und Zack und dem Mädchen träumen, und, wenn sein Schlaf tiefer wird, von Barnes, der zu einem von ihnen geworden ist und ihn in der Zelle holen wird. Wenn er auf ihrer Fahrt rastlos und nervös eine Hand vom Steuer nimmt und seinen Nacken reibt, greift Barnes manchmal herüber und zieht ihm die Finger herab. Nachts weckt er ihn auf. Legt ihm seine große Hand in den Rücken oder auf die Brust.

Flemming würde gern auch hier an ihn zurückgeben, aber wenn Barnes nachts aus Albträumen hochfährt, dann macht er es still und leise und erzählt ihm nichts davon. Nur die Waffe aus Jespers Tasche liegt an seinem Fußende. Nur für den Fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Meine Freundin hat _Die Bräute des Vampirs_ zuerst gehört und meinte, da stimmte zwischen zwei Typen die Chemie echt, und weil das stimmte und da Sinclair mir zu viel Zeit für komplexe Hetero-Geschichten aufwendet, aber von Schwulen und Lesben außerhalb von lustigen Outtakes noch nie was gehört hat und meine Freundin außerdem Geburtstag hatte – I couldn’t say no!


End file.
